If Love Is a Labor I'll Slave 'Til the End
by ThanksButNoThanksDude
Summary: Tim Drake's long time girlfriend is killed in a brutal car accident. What happens when the least expected person sweeps him off his feet and shows him the world of not living by the rules.


**Okay guys, bare with me. This is my first fanfic and I haven't quiet grasped the hang of how I would like to write this story please comment, rate, subscribe, and enjoy!!**

He wasn't sure what Dick was trying to do; he was being way too friendly. Well, Tim thought, Dick is always friendly. But lately he had been putting extra effort in being extra nice he supposed.

One day Tim finally asked him about it one day when Dick and he had been walking around Gotham. "Dick, why are you doing this?" Dick stopped and turned to look at his good friend Tim

"What I can't hang out with my brotha from anotha motha?" Dick said trying to act cool, and not let Tim know the real reason why Dick had been working so hard to keep Tim happy.

Tim's girlfriend, Alana, had been killed in a car that Tim claimed to be his fault. All because he had got into an argument with Alana at the Manor. She ended up leaving earlier than expected.

Dick remembered the night Tim had found out. It was ate the dinner table. And Dick had been there from Blüdhaven to eat and visit with Bruce about a couple of things having to do with the night job.

The Manor's phone had ringed, asking for Tim. The poor kid had know clue what he was in for when he picked the phone up and said "Hello?" into the receiver. All we at the table could he were mummers from the phone.

"No, you're wrong." Tim said quietly at first, but then he became assertive. "You're wrong! You're lying to me!" He yelled dropping to his knees. And truth be told, I had never in my life seen this kid cry.

Dick had walked over to the fifteen year old boy, kneeling next to him. He latched onto me repeating, "She's gone, and it's my entire fault."

Dick was snapped out of his flashback when Tim said, "This is all because of Alana, isn't it?"

Dick was taken by surprise, "No Tim. Why would–" Tim stopped and looked at Dick.

"You just feel sorry for me. Don't you? He probably set you up to this." Dick knew who Tim was talking about but he just hoped him playing dumb would get somewhere.

"Who set me up?" He asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," Dammit he had caught on. "You know who. Just because my girlfriend was brutally killed in a car crash doesn't mean I'll go off the deep end." Tim said with anger enforcing his words. Tim wanted to believe the words he'd said, he knew he was off the deep end at Alana's funeral.

Her father had asked Tim to help carry the casket to Alana's final resting place. Tim of course said that he would, and did. He had sat down in between Dick, and Alfred. Bruce had actually made it to the funeral, which had surprised Tim. Tim had only cried once before the service.

He let a tear slip down his face at the visitation when he looked down to his girlfriend's peaceful face. His eyes slipped down to the necklace he'd given her a few weeks before the accident.

Tim looked to Dick before the priest spoke, and to this day he held onto what Dick had said. "You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes love and go on."

And that for Tim, was the thing he wanted to do. He had wanted to be happy, so that Alana could look down and be happy too. But one part of him couldn't let go of Alana, he'd been so sure she'd be the one. The one he'd come home to after a long days work, and she'd been there to greet him at the door. The one who'd bare him with a son or daughter. The one who'd love him forever.

**Credit to: David Harkins for Dick's "quote"  
**


End file.
